


Dancing in the Rain

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [414]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Series, Rain, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The unexpected downpour catches them all off-guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 October 2016  
> Word Count: 141  
> Prompt: laugh  
> Summary: The unexpected downpour catches them all off-guard.  
> Spoilers: Posts-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one just amused me. The thought of the hellhounds huddled under the patio table, except for the omega whose running around to catch raindrops, just amused the hell out of me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The unexpected downpour catches them all off-guard. But it isn't until he's running outside to get the meat off the grill that he realizes just how bad it is. Barely five minutes from door to door, and he's soaked to the skin. Patrick meets him at the sliding glass door with a towel in exchange for the platter of burgers, chicken breasts, and salmon steaks.

Glancing back outside as he dries off, eyes intent on the clouds unloading all this rain, he notices movement by the patio table. And then he realizes what he's seeing and starts to laugh at two of the trio of hounds huddled under the table to get out of the deluge. The third, clearly the omega of the little pack, is out running around in the rain, apparently trying to catch the drops in its mouth.


End file.
